


Big Bad Ax

by lupinjoallen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, Cuckolding, Exhibitionism, F/M, Knotting, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Steve Rogers, a lumberjack heading home, comes across and omega in heat running from an alpha werewolf! Turns out she's his mate and he makes this beast know it.





	Big Bad Ax

The wood was heavy on his shoulder as he walked, squinting his eyes against the glaring sunlight. It was just starting to set and the damn fireball had to get in his field of vision, of course. When it came to it, he was glad he decided to stay out late to get some wood. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have found you.

 

He saw you in the distance, running. At first, he thought you might’ve been one of those extreme hikers or you were hurrying home. But then he saw the beast hot on your tail.

 

“Shit,” He hissed, dropping the wood and hurrying after. He’d heard stories about a beast that hunted in the woods but thought it was just some cover for whatever crazy murderer out there. His eyes widened when he watched the beast pin you down.

 

As soon as he got close, he watched the creature pulling your hips up as you cried out in fear.

 

You twisted your body, trying to elbow the beast. He snarled, a wicked grin spreading over his maw. “C’mon, Little Red. I’ll be nice.” He bent down, licking the back of your neck. “Just open up for me.”

 

You shouted and kicked his knee. He was suddenly lifted away. You scrambled away from the new man wielding his ax, keeping himself between you and the beast. “The lady said ‘no’,” He growled.

 

“Leave the bitch to me,” The beast snarled. “What are you? A hunter?”

 

You whimpered as you scooted back, blinking when your nostrils flared at the sweet smell. It was the smell of a campfire. You gulped, looking up at the man before you. “Alpha,” You whispered softly.

 

He blinked and looked to you. You shivered as you saw his eyes darkening. The beast growled. “The bitch is mine.”

 

“I think you’re wrong,” The Alpha said, smirking. “I think she’s mine.” You blushed and shivered. “Are you in heat?” You nodded, shaking when the beast snarled again. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

 

When the beast made to attack, the man grabbed it by the scruff and easily tossed it aside. He smirked and turned, approaching you. He lifted your chin, feeling the heat of your skin and licked his lips. He tugged at the red skirt you wore, smiling. “Leave this on for me,” He said.

 

“Yes, Alpha,” You whined. He bent down and kissed you gently. You shivered and wrapped your arms around him, blushing. “Th-The wolf is--”

 

“Good. We’re making him watch,” He growled softly, smirking when he smelled you. “You like it.”

 

“Yes…” You gulped, kissing his cheek. “Y/N.”

 

“Steve. I won’t mark you here. I’m gonna knot you good for him to see then I’m taking you to my cabin and claiming you. Got that?”

 

You nodded, gasping when he pulled you against him. He kissed you possessively. You shivered, blushing as you heard the groan of the beast. You nuzzled Steve shyly.

 

He hushed you gently. “I’ve got you, Sweetheart,” He whispered into your ear. He carefully moved you so you were facing the beast. You gulped as it licked its lips at the sight of you presented for the Alpha behind you. Steve kissed the back of your neck. “If you so much as touch her, or yourself,” Steve growled, glaring at the beast. “You’re dead.”

 

The beast only growled in response before nodding, getting comfortable. “She smells so damn good. Bet she’ll feel great when you pump pups into her.”

 

Steve smirked. “For me to know only.” He pulled himself out and moved your panties aside. “So fucking wet,” He whispered, licking his own lips before bending down. He licked up your folds, listening to your whine of pleasure. “You love having someone watch, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, Alpha,” You moaned, shaking a bit as his tongue slowly dragged along your cunt. “Fuck. Please. I need your knot so badly.”

 

Steve growled and adjusted before pushing into you. Your moan melded with his, leaving you shaking as his cock began to fill you. “Holy shit...Shit, you’re so fucking tight.”

 

The beast groaned, hand twitching on his thigh as you blushed and shook. “Steve...Fuck me. Fuck me right now.”

 

Steve smirked and thrust into you hard. You cried out in pleasure, using your arms to support your forehead as it dropped down. Steve flipped up the skirt and spanked your ass, making you yelp and whine.

 

“Look at how good you take my cock. Fucking...Ah. Fucking made for it.”

 

“Only you. Made for only you, Alpha!” You moaned, eyes rolling back in pleasure as you shook and pushed back against him. Steve’s hand came down on your ass again, making you moan louder.

 

“That’s it. Make sure he hears how much you like my big Alpha dick, Omega,” Steve groaned, pumping hard into you.

 

You gasped and moaned, face flushed as you adjusted, watching the beast squirm in front of you. You started to wonder how you’d even gotten in the woods, taking this man’s cock while a werewolf was being cuckolded for you both.

 

You whined as you felt a finger rubbing your clit. “Fuck, Steve!” You cried out, shaking from sensitivity. You felt your body growing hotter and knew you were about to cum for these Alphas. “Steve, Steve, please!” You moaned loudly.

 

“Cum. Cum nice and hard on my cock for him to see.”

 

You practically screamed out your pleasure, hearing Steve’s groan before he said, “Fuck her mouth.”

 

You gasped as the beast’s cockhead was pushing past your lips. Clawed hands gripped your head as the beast thrust into your throat. You whimpered and moaned as Steve spanked you again.

 

“Look at you. Getting spit-roasted by two big cocks. Fucking love that, don’t you?” You nodded, swallowing at the thick cock as Steve angled his hips. “You better give her a good facial,” Steve moaned, squeezing your hips. “Rather her not choke on your knot.”

 

The beast moaned, throwing his head back as he thrust faster. Your eyes watered and you shook as Steve kept rubbing your clit. “Yeah, but look at her. God, she’s such a fucking slut when she’s in heat.”

 

Steve moaned in agreement, smirking when the beast’s hips stuttered before pulling back. Cum sprayed over your face as you gasped and moaned, shaking again.

 

“Gonna cum again with his load all over your face now?”

 

“Yes, Alpha. Please. Please, let me cum.”

 

“Do it then.” Steve lifted you, spreading your legs and exposing you to the panting beast as he kept fucking into you. “Cum all over my knot, ‘mega,” He moaned.

 

You felt the knot beginning to swell and cried out, orgasming hard and feeling his knot catch. Steve moaned into your ear as fingers touched your clit. “Fuck, Y/N...Y/N…”

 

Your eyes snapped open and you whined, seeing Steve over you. Steve smirked, kissing your sweaty forehead. “You were moaning in your sleep.”

 

You hummed, nuzzling him. “Steve?” You mumbled, nose nasally.

 

Steve placed his hand on your forehead. “Still feverish, but it's cooler now. You might be breaking your fever actually. You should stay resting.” You blushed a bit. He smiled and kissed your head. “Want something to eat?”

 

“Would you knot count?” You joked. Steve chuckled. “I had a weird dream.”

 

“You did?”

 

“Uh huh. You were a lumberjack and a werewolf was trying to breed me, but you just fucked me in front of him.”

 

Steve blinked. “Weird dream but kinda hot I guess,” He chuckled. You smacked his shoulder weakly as he giggled. “I’m teasing.”

 

“You’re a twat,” You mumbled. “How long was I asleep?”

 

“Couple hours. Do you think you can hold something down?” You shrugged and he smiled, kissing your head. “I’ll get you some soup. In the meantime, try not to go out in the woods.”

 

“Screw you.”

 

“Apparently I did, my sweet mate.”


End file.
